Playing the Game
by GleefulMusing
Summary: In this world, a haircut and a breakdown don't satisfy Quinn Fabray, she wants to hit Finn where it hurts, right in the...Rachel. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to RM and company, I'm just playing around with them for a while. There will be adult situations, so if you're a kid, turn right around and head on out.**

* * *

><p>AN: Hello again, so this is another Faberry fic, but it'll be a little bit on the darker side so I hope that doesn't really offend anyone, if it does, sorry. I do hope you enjoy the story and please drop a review to tell me what you think. I'm an adult so you can be as brutal as you want to be. Thanks. :)

* * *

><p>She told Finn he'd see why she hadn't quit New Directions before New York. The ideas had been flowing since then, different plots, threads of revenge, weaving their way through her brain until it was a full-out web of lies and hatred. She'd wasted so much time feeling like second fiddle and she was not going to feel like that anymore. She was Quinn Fabray and she was not going to be that person. So yes, she was going to get back at Finn...<p>

By taking Rachel for herself.

First things first, she wanted a makeover. She felt that her new persona needed a new look. Long, blonde, beautiful locks were so...head cheerleader. She needed something edgier, something more suited to seduction so she'd had her hair lopped off for a cute bob. She loved it, she loved the way she looked and confidence was the best thing for her at this point. She knew that Finn was going to try to use this trip to New York to get back his precious little Rachel Berry and she wasn't concerned because she could plainly see how New York was making Rachel stray from her little puppy love relationship with Finn. Even if they did hook up, it wouldn't deter Quinn. She was determined.

She wouldn't call herself a lesbian, hell, she wouldn't even call Santana a lesbian since Santana seemed to be having her fiftieth identity crisis in the last few years. In the 8th grade, Santana had declared herself a goth, dressing up in all black, the whole shebang, so Quinn never took her very seriously. Quinn had always been interested in being with a girl though. She wondered if it were better, if being with someone who could at least tap into your kind of thoughts would somehow be easier. Might as well break her lesbian virginity with the biggest virgin of them all. She almost couldn't wait to get her fingers straight up Rachel...she wondered if she could film it then show it to Finn and watch that sad look of devastation crumble his face. That'd be priceless, she'd have to get another video just to record that.

By the time they returned to Lima, Quinn knew that Finn and Rachel were very much on the verge of being together and when it was confirmed with their simultaneous dopey looks at the end of the year New Directions reminisce-a-thon, she knew she'd have her work cut out for her. She cornered Rachel in the bathroom later that day. Rachel looked at her warily, but Quinn put on her best face, looking kind and sweet for Rachel's benefit.

"I'm not mad at you," Quinn said in that honey voice of hers, where one word flowed beautifully into the next. "I was at first, but if you and Finn are meant to be together, I can't stand in your way."

"Wow, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," Rachel said, hazarding a smile of her own. "I just want to see where things go, you know, I feel like we haven't gotten the chance."

"No, I get it, I get it," Quinn said, leaning back against the sinks. "I just...you should know that Finn...he's not the brightest guy and sometimes he really needs a nudge in the right direction when he's being ridiculously clueless."

Rachel smiled wider now, "I'm really glad we can talk like this."

"I have learned that sometimes, you just have to put things aside," Quinn told her. "I don't want this to be a thing between us. I want us to get along. Next year is our last year and I'd rather not leave high school with any grudges. Besides, I thought we were kind of getting along when you were going through your nose crisis."

"I thought so too!" Rachel said brightly. "You really have no idea how much you helped me through that. I don't know what I'd have done without you, probably had a new nose though, but that's...I'm happy with myself."

"You should be, you're really a great person, better than I've given you credit for," Quinn told her and nearly gagged on the words. She would so much enjoy fucking this girl up. Dark thoughts ran rampant through her mind and she did nothing to stop them. Thoughts of making this girl scream in ecstasy while Finn watched in horror played to her like a movie.

Rachel nearly beamed at her, the picture of sunny brightness in her cute outfits and cute disposition. Quinn hated people like that, hated people who loved life and never saw the fucked-upness of it. She'd learned at an early age that the world was cruel. Kids mocked her and teased her, they threw things at her, telling her to eat them because she seemed like she liked to eat anything, she sat alone, was never asked to any parties. She knew the feel of rejection and how it stung. Rachel should have known, but she was one of those people who let everything roll off her back like some prissy little angel who saw the good in everything. Nobody was all good though, nobody.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel told her. "I really just want to be your friend, Quinn, I've never wanted to be enemies. One of my dad says that enemies are only friends you haven't met yet."

So now she knew where Rachel got this optimistic shtick, made sense. "Well, I think our enemy days are over. I'm glad you're with Finn and as a show of good faith, why don't I take you guys out to dinner?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, we can go to Breadstix."

"Okay, sure, I'm sure that Finn would love that!" Rachel told her excitedly, nearly clapping her hands with glee (yeah, I went there).

"Great, how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure, yes, yes, good," Rachel said, "I'll see you later, Quinn." In her excitement, Rachel leaned forward and hugged Quinn. Quinn took a deep breath, Rachel _would_ use a shampoo that smelled like coconut and wear a cloyingly sweet perfume that lingered in the air. She _would_.Now that she was having dinner with Finn and Rachel, there was only one thing left to do.

She had to make sure that Finn didn't show up.

Quinn smiled sweetly at her mom as she passed by the kitchen. Her mother, as usual, had a drink in her hand, stirring the concoction to perfection. As soon as she was out of eyesight, Quinn rolled her eyes. It wasn't even 4:00 yet and her mother was already tying one on. It had become such a frequent occurrence since her dad left that it didn't even phase her anymore. She walked straight upstairs and into her mother's bedroom, making a beeline for the bedside table. She picked up the prescription bottle and read the dosage amount. Two pills. She contemplated taking three, but she didn't want to kill the guy so she opened it and shook two white pills into her hand. This should do it.

She put the bottle down, knowing her mother never counted how many there were and secure in the knowledge that she wasn't going to get caught. She walked out of the room and into her room, placing the pills down on her desk. She would have to wait until tomorrow to use them and figure out how to get him to take them at that. She spent the rest of her night doing her homework like the good, little Quinn that she was and then after that, plotting how she was going to do this to Finn and how perfect it would be when she saw the torn, puppy dog face on Rachel.

The next day, she had to figure out how to seize the opportunity. She couldn't do it during school, it had to be after school. She was meeting Finn and Rachel at Breadstix at 6 so she had to make her move before then. She ended up driving to Finn's house and knocking on the door. Burt answered and he smiled at her. He was a very nice man so she tried to be polite. Quinn wasn't a horrible person, she was only returning some karma. Burt let her into the house and told her he'd go get Finn. She waited, her hands primly in her lap while the sleeping pills burned in her purse. Finn walked into the room and he got that confused look on his face, which he wore pretty much all the time. Loser.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked. "I thought we were meeting later."

"We are and..." she coughed.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. "I can get us some water."

Oh, poor, predictable Finn. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

"Sure," he said, disappearing for a few minutes while Quinn pulled out the small baggie with the crushed up pills inside. She pressed them against her thigh where he wouldn't see them and then waited politely until Finn came back with a couple glasses of water. She took hers and took a sip.

"Do you have a twist of lemon, I hate to ask, but you know I love my water with lemon," she bat her eyelashes at him. "I mean, don't you think it's the least you can do since you dumped me."

Hit him where it hurt. Finn could be guilt-tripped into anything, it was part of his passive personality. She figured because he had no dad growing up his mother had made him pretty soft, even though for the longest time, Quinn had kind of thought she was a secret lesbian. No matter, Finn was getting up and going back into the kitchen. Quinn looked around quickly and then dumped the contents of her bag into his drink before stuffing the baggie back into her purse.

Finn came back out with a slice of lemon and she held out her drink as he placed the lemon inside the glass. "Thank you," she told him, taking a nice long sip. Finn nodded gracelessly and grabbed his own glass. Quinn watched with a keen eye as he downed half of the glass in one sip. He held onto it and Quinn purposely didn't say anything for a few seconds to make the room more awkward, making Finn play with the rim of his glass and then taking another sip to combat the awkwardness.

"I know this is weird," she said as he took another sip to again not have to say anything in that moment. Two more sips and he'd be done or one long sip. "I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"You were the one who wasn't okay," Finn said, "you were the one who said something like I'd regret it."

"I was angry. I felt...inferior," Quinn said, but she would never feel inferior to that little bitch. "I guess I just hated that you were with me and still had feelings for Rachel. It felt like last year all over again. I felt things spiraling out of control and I wanted to come to you and apologize for it. Face to face, just you and me. I did the same with Rachel and we're good now."

"Yeah, I kinda figured since you invited us to dinner. So we're...cool?" his lip turned up into that half smile. When she'd first met the captain of the football team, she'd thought that little half-smile was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She'd just come off from being Lucy...that other word and she'd never had that kind of attention on her and she'd been blinded by the novelty that "captain of the football team" afforded. Nowadays that half-smile only signified the dimness in Finn's brain.

"I want to be cool," Quinn said. Finn took the last sip and set the glass down as Quinn took a sip of her own water. "I want to get to a place where we can be friends and be glee mates and everything. The awkwardness kind of puts people off, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"So I guess I said what I wanted to say and I'll see you later?" She wouldn't. His eyes were already blinking slightly slower.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later."

"Great, bye, Finn, I'm glad we could have this talk," she tilted her head and squeezed him lightly on the shoulder.

"Um, yeah, me too, I guess." Quinn was winning him over with every look she gave him and he was eating it all up like the idiot he was.

"All I want is for you to be happy."


End file.
